


A Nice Change In Scenery

by CordeliaOllivander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: “Nice change of scenery , don’t you think?”Theo wanted to glare at her, he really did. Instead his face betrayed him and he smirked. “We’re in a jail cell, Ginny.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Theodore Nott/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: March Madness - Slytherin Style





	A Nice Change In Scenery

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for Draco's Den March Madness! My chosen pairing was Theo/Ginny.

Theo was pretty sure his face was a nice shade of purple by this point. His lip was still bleeding and his he was certain he’d broke a knuckle. And all because of Ginny.

Ginny’s hair was a tangled mess and her side hurt from the kick she’d received. Her shoulders ached and her back was no better. And because of Theo.

“Nice change of scenery , don’t you think?”

Theo wanted to glare at her, he really did. Instead his face betrayed him and he smirked. “We’re in a jail cell, Ginny.”

Ginny turned to face him and damn it all, looked triumphant. “Damn right we are.”

“And why are you smiling about that?”

“Because Flint ended up at Mungo’s. Ron told me that his jaw was broken when he arrested me.”

Theo snorted. He couldn’t help it. “Good.”

  
“Thank you, by the way.” She said softly. “You didn’t have to stand up for me.”

Theo looked at her at her and nudged her with his shoulder, then felt bad when she winced. “I couldn’t stand there any longer and listen to his shit. He’s a sore loser, always has been. You beat them fair and square. You didn’t however, have to jump into the fight. I had it handled.”

Now it was Ginny’s turn to snort. “Right. If I hadn’t stepped in you’d be the one sent to Mungo’s.”

Theo chuckled, a wide smile that he just couldn’t hide. “It was quite the night.”

The image of Ginny’s fist slamming into his former housemates face was incredibly satisfying. It made him want her, so much more than he already did. She was the sexiest women he’d ever met.

Those thoughts however, were interrupted by a clanking of boots headed their way. Harry Potter stopped and glared at them both, making Theo want to cower. He looked bloody furious. Ginny however, had never been afraid of him, and liked to prove it from time to time.

“Hey there, Potter.” She mocked. “Big bad Auror coming to tell us that we have to spend the night here?”

One side of Harry’s lips curled into a smile. “There’s a good twenty people that gave statements, so the charges were dropped. And really, Flint had it coming.”

“Damn right he did.” Theo said angrily.

Harry swished his wand and the heavy cell door swung open. “You should apologize to Draco. We had plans tonight after the game.”

This time Ginny did wince. “Ahh shit. The dinner that Draco’s been planning for forever since Teddy’s leaving this year.”

“Mhm.” Theo hummed as he helped Ginny stand. “Instead you had to start a fight at a bloody quidditch alumni game. Great job, Aunt Ginny.”

Ginny snorted in disbelief. “Excuse me? I did not start that fight. That was all you and you know it, Uncle Theo.”

Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Do you want to stay in here and argue or did you actually want to go home?”

Theo looked over at Ginny, getting half hard at the look in her eyes. She was turned on, too. “What do you say, Mrs. Nott? Want to get out of here?”

“And lock ourselves in an entirely different room?” She purred. “Yes, please.”

“Oh, come on.” Harry grumbled as he spun around and walked away. “You can let yourselves out. I’m going back home.”

“Send Draco my love!” Theo called out after him.

“Mine too! Explicitly!”

“You have your own Slytherin, Gin!” Harry called back. “Leave mine alone.”

Theo leaned down and kissed his wife. “Why do you always have to rile him up like that?”

“I’m not sure, really.” She shrugged. “It is fun, though.”

She ran a single finger tip down his neck, making his skin tingle. “Take me home, husband.”

Theo grabbed her hand and nearly ran to the door to Floo home, right on Harry’s heels. 


End file.
